gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth/Asgard ships and stations
Carrier ~Aegis-class starship~ ~Type: Large hyperspace-capable starship ~Designation: SCVN-365 ~Users: United States Navy, United States Air Force. ~Builder: Northrop Grumman/Newport News ~Technology Base: Tau'ri/Asgard ~Naval Classification: Carrier/Assault Ship ~Dimensions: -Length: 450 meters (990 feet) -Width: 127 meters (279.4 feet) -Height: 72 meters (158.4 feet) -Decks: 14 ~Displacement: 86,230 tons (Earth normal gravity) ~Capacity: -Officers: 39 -Enlisted: 491 (112 for ship operations, 379 for the airwing) -Troops: 3,000 -Maximum: 4,500 ~Powerplant: One Mk. IV Naquada generator ~Propulsion: -Two Jet Propulsion Laboratory IP-3 sublight ion drives -Four Jet Propulsion Laboratory IP-6 sublight ion drives -Two Asgard/Area 51 hyperspace window generators -Anti-Gravity Wave Generator network ~Performance: -Maximum Acceleration: 93.3 PSL -Maximum Hyperspace Velocity: 17,998 lightyears/hour -Maximum Hyperspace Endurance: 4.5 weeks/top speed -Hyperspace Generator Recharge Rate: 17 seconds between jumps ~Ship Systems: -Computer: Asgard Crystalline-based quantum processors; AEGIS Networking System -Life Support: Lockheed Martin FPA-93 oxygen/CO2 filtration system -Sensors: Asgard Sensor Array -Navigation: Stargate Network Common Coordinate Alignment Datalink -Communications: Northrop Grumman SST-42 Subspace Transceiver Array ~Armament: -Twelve x 20mm rail gun cannons x 10,000 rounds each -80+ air/spacecraft ~Defenses: -Asgard Shields -Inert naquada armor belt (3.5 inches) -Reactive armor plating (12.5 inches) -Cloaking Device ~Units: SCVN-365 USS Aegis SCVN-366 USS Helios SCVN-367 USS Thrace SCVN-368 USS Icarus SCVN-369 USS Hercules (destroyed) SCVN-370 USS Argo construction SCVN-371 USS Jason construction Technical and Historical Notes: The idea of a spaceborn carrier for F-302s had been considered since the launch of the first prototype fighter. However, the Deadalus-class starships offered a battleship, carrier, and troop ship all rolled into one, and so was the craft of choice. Alongside the 304-class vessels was the 306, a heavy cargo carrying starship intended to ferry supplies back and forth between the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies. They were built simply but soundly, with an emphasis on speed. After the horrific battle at the Supergate with the Ori, Earth had only the Oddessy for defense. With the need for a much larger space fleet obvious, it was decided to complete five C-306 class starships as fleet carriers, much as had been done in World War Two with the Independence-class carriers. Emergency work was carried out, and all of the new Aegis-class carriers entered service four months later. The Aegis-class carrier is much faster in both sublight and hyperspace than any other Earth ship. This was intentional-Her job is to get her attack fighters to a combat zone as quickly as possible, then stay out of harm's way to support her planes. Without needing to power large weapons systems, the Aegis has much more powerful shields as well, letting her absorb a great deal of punishment before shield failure. Her standard air wing is comprised of 36 F-302s, 16 EA-302s, 8 SC-309 Pegasus utility craft, and two Tel'tacs. She has room for over 100 craft for ferrying purposes to allied bases, and can accomodate Jaffa Deathgliders as easily as Earth fighters. Her munitions and fuel supplies allow her to maintain continuous combat operations for over three months, and in her secondary role as a transport ship, can carry up to 24 months worth of supplies to friendly ships and planets. As an assault carrier, she can transport over 3,000 troops into hostile territory, along with their vehicles and equipment. A more common tactic is to carry half her standard air wing alongside 900 troops, allowing her to support ground operations with air strikes. Owing to their exceptional design and brave crews, only one Aegis-class carrier has been lost to the Ori, the Hercules. The Aegis herself suffered heavy damage while acting as a decoy for the Ori Fleet in the battle to liberate Chulak. Two more Aegis-class carriers are already under construction, and the Russians, Chinese and British have all expressed interest in producing their own versions. Battle carriers DSBC-401 Heavy Battlecarrier by Freyr's Mother DSBC-401 By Freyrs Mother DSBC-401 Price: $ 10 Billion Hull: Naquadah, Carbon, Trinium, Neutronium alloy Size: 2x Size of DSC-304 in every way Sub-light Propulsion: 10 Sub-light engines (Standard DSC sub-light system) Power: Standard Asgard Power source, 48 Mark III Naquadah Generators provide secondary power Hyperdrive: Asgard Hyperdrive Shields: Top of the line Asgard shields (The one's they have on the O'Neill class ships) Fighter compliment: 48 F-302's, 2 Puddlejumpers (fully loaded with drones) Crew compliment: 3,500 There are 500 marines on board. The fighter bays will be two times as wide, two times as long, and two times as tall. There are 12 F-302's on the top deck and 12 F-302's on the lower deck. Both hangars are utilized. This means there is a total of 48 F-302A's. The fighter elevator can lift up to four F-302's from the lower deck to the top deck at once. Since the DSBC-401 is 2x as wide, 2 F-302's will be able to take off at the same time from one hangar. In the event that a conflict must end quickly, all F-302's will make hyperspace jumps to a position determined by the ship commander. If the puddlejumpers on board have been deployed (or if there are any at all) the ship can quickly pick them up or the jumpers can cloak and be retrieved later. Offensive/defensive weapons: 14 Main Railguns, 24 anti-fighter railguns, 150 Mark VIII's, 10 Mark IX Gatebusters, 4 Wraith ship to ship plasma cannons reverse engineered from the captured hive. The Mark IX Gatebusters are not only used for vaporizing stargates, but for any other purpose that the commander of the ship deems necessary. The ten Mark XI silos are located right in front of the bridge. There is a new upgrade on the Mark VIII's that made them shorter so we can accomodate more missiles. There will be a second layer of missiles under the first one. Once the ship has fired all the missiles in it's first layer, it will begin with the second. Since the DSBC-401 is 2x the size of the DSBC-304, it will accomodate two more rows of missile silos (two more of the things I circled in red) Other goodies: Asgard Long-range sensors, Asgard Long-range communications unit, Multiple Asgard Beaming sensors on the ships hull, multiple internal asgard beaming sensors, Self-destruct, fighter bay shields. The self-destruct command can only be given by the commander. When this command is given, all fighters and jumpers will be launched and will fly as far away from the impending explosion as possible. The self destruct will overload the asgard generator, all of the naquadah generators, and detonate all remaining nukes at once. Background: The asgard were nice enough to give us the chemical formula for the alloy that the hull is comprised of, along with enough Neutronium to complete the first ship in the series. They then provided us with locations of known Neutronium deposits so we may mine the stuff ourselves. When our commanders realized that the current DSC-304's were not cutting it, in terms of shielding, firepower, and fighter support, they drew up the plans for the DSBC-401. It was designed with the purpose of heavy fire support and assult on enemy strongholds, and defense against enemy attacks on off world bases. DSBC-312 Prestige Class Standard Battlecarrier by David Tourniquet DSBC-312 Prestige Class Battlecarrier by Davidtourniquet Dimensions: Length: 625m Width: 245m Height: 115m Volume: 17.6 million cubic metres Material: Reinforced Trinium Titanium Power: 8 Mark IV Naquadah Generators Defensive Weaponry: 6 railguns (4 fore, 2 aft) Offensive Weaponry: 32x Mark VIII Naquadah Enhanced Nuclear missiles (16 silos) 22x Mark IX Naquadah Enhanced Nuclear missiles (11 silos) 3x Wraith Plasma Cannons (2 fore, 1 aft) Shields: 1x Asgard Shield Generator Armour: 8.5m Ionised Reinforced Trinium Titanium Stealth: Stealth Material Fighters: 30 F-302As (by MillenniumLance) (hangars 1 and 2) Hangar 3 has the option of having, more F-302As, Wraith Darts or Jumpers. Engines: Asgard Hyperspace generator 6x Ion sublight engines (capable of speeds up to 86% LS) 6x Manoeuvring Thrusters Other Tech: Asgard Beaming Tech Asgard Sensors ECM ECCM Rings History of the Prestige Class 4 years after the launch of the Daedulus class Carrier, a new Carrier was required. The result between mainly the Americans and the British was the prestige class. Using anti-missile defences that were going to be used for the �Star Wars� missile defence system. These weapons were added to all ships after 2007. With the capturing of the Wraith hive ship in no mans land�. The first thing to do was to try and incorporate the plasma weapons into our ships offensive weaponry. At current time, this has proven unsuccessful. The other main upgrade to the daedulus, is the 3rd hangar which sits on top of the ship (like the Prometheus�s tower, just this time a hangar). At this time, it is undecided whether to fill this with Darts,F-302As or Jumpers or a mixture of the 3 DSBC-311 Light Battlecarrier by Buba Uognarf DSBC - 311 by Buba uognarf Spoiler: DSBC - 311 Class name: Cobra Type: Deep space battle carrier Technology Base: Earth/Asgard Hull: Titanium/trinium Alloy Dimensions: -Length: 630m -Width: 230m -Height: 85m Crew: 250-350 Powerplant: 7 Mk. V Naquadah Generators Engines: -asgard hyper drive -Four large tauri design ion drives -Anti-gravity wave generators -12 emergency thrusters Support craft: hanger 1 - 20 F-302A's / F/B-307's hanger 2 - 20 F-302A's / F/B-307's Weapons: - 44 rail guns placed for full fire coverage - 2 forward 20m barrel coil guns - 14 smaller 10m anti ship coil guns - 90 naquada enhanced nuclear warheads forward weapons array has 6 silos capable of launching 12 missiles almost similtanuosly - 1 rear missile silo - 1 starboard missile silo - 1 port missile silo Defenses: - 6m thick reacitve armour plating - Asgard designed shields - Asgard structual integrety field Other tech: -Asgard sensor tech -Asgard heavy beaming room(16 triangulated beamers capable of processing 100 lifeform patterns) -Gou'ald rings -asgard beaming tech The tauri decided in 2009 that a ship capable of landing anti culling force must be designed for the war effort against the wraith thus the cobra was built to carry the troops and fighters into battle against the wraith. It has a large fighter complement to deal with darts and is itself heavily armed although still no match for an upgraded hiveship. It also has the largest beaming facilities of any ship on record with a specialised beaming room capable of transporting 100 troops to the ground thanks to it's 16 triangulated beamers capable of setting seperate cordinates. Battleship PBS-501 Battleship By Immhotep Leviathon Designation: PBS-501 Name: Leviathon Place of construction: Asgard spacedock, Lantia, Pegasus galaxy Class: Battleship Size: L: 850m H180m W250M Hull: trinium-steel alloy, reinforced with plasma-relfex' ceramic plates Power: 1 x mark I ion reactor - an asgard gift part of the Core interface technology. 6 x mark II naquadah Generators - For support power in conjucntion with the T.E.P's 18x mark I Naquadah Generators - Backup power source in case of Ion generator failure Engines: *2 Asgard interGalactic hyperdrive, installed as two ventral fins, capable of atlantis to earth trip in 8 days. Due to improve power sources. *12 Hebridan ion proppulsion engine Shielding: *1 X asgard bubble shield *1 X asgard internal dampening field - This make explosions and impacts to the ship extreamly lessoned making it much more resiliant to the wraith bombardment tactics. *Plasma reflex ceramic plate - These plates are similar to the Anti plasma keflar varients SGC personell wear in their uniforms. they help disipate energy fire from staff blasts and smaller energy weapons. Work well against fighters and some bombers. Weaponry: * 6 T.E.P Weapons (2 forward, 2 belly mounted, 2 along the neck) - See below *24 vertical missile launch silos, each having 5 Brand new 8 mark X Naquadriah enhanced warheads with Ion propulsion technolgy, extreamely fast, agile and deadly. ( a variation of the Gatebuster's) *24 main rail gun, each powered by an individual Mark I maquadah reactor - for main ship to ship. All turreted in special locations providing near complete ship defence. *36 secondary rail guns ( along the neck of of the ship ) - for fighters and bombers: 12 forward, 12 belly mounted (ground troops and planets bombardment), 12 along the neck Other craft: 4 - F302 fighter craft 2 Lantian puddle jumpers 1 Goa'uld cargo ship Secondary systems: *all standard asgard and goauld technolgy: beams, scanners, computers, translators and the like. *transporter closets *internal anti prior sonic devices, implanted in to the ship, always on. This prevents prior from opperating on board our ships. Sevice Histroy and Background: The Leviathon was built in the new Lantia based Asgard shipdocks, which were a gift for aiding in the evacuation of the asgard home galaxy during a recent crisis. As well as a needed requirment in the Asgard plan to help rid the Pegasus galaxy of the Wraith after thier destruction of an Asgard colony in the Galaxy. The leviathon is one of the finest ships earth has ever created, she is the first ships to encompass many of the Tauri's new creations. Two technolical advancedments have made this ship possible and stand out for appraisal. The first and most important is the Asgard Core: the Asgard core is a brand new Asgard/tauri technology interface which links every piece of Asgard technology to a central control Network. In the core two new technologies are provided as a bonus upgrade to previous vessels; the first is a sinlge Basic asgard Ion neutrino generator, this power source eclipses our previous Naquadah reactors and is by far the most powerfull source of energy we have encountered other than a ZPM. It is capable of powering every piece of technology the ship has including our next peice of technology which is two vertical asgard Hyperdrives. Similar in both design and speed to the beliskner. With the Ion generator and the asgard engines earth to atlantis trip takes 8 days, however pushing the engines it is 5days journey home. The newest and most important technological improvement is the advent of the TEP, the Tauri energy pulser or targeted energy pulse. This weapon is the first human built energy weapon, it is based on designs from both hive and hatak class motherships and fires 8 pulses per minute with a yeild similar to the hatak cannon. The weapon uses considerable amounts of power, so much power some throught only a ZPM could power it, given these logicistal problems the origional weapons was abandoned for newer Rail gun designs; the project reopened when the Asgard core was brought in to existance by the Asgard Hermiod after he complained his work on Tauri ship was hindered by primitive human resources. The asgard core was the result, but due to this only asgard can use the primary systems within the core, which include the hyperdrive, shield, comm., sensor and power regulation ( most of the main functions of the ship). Due to the importance of these systems it was decided that two Asgard were needed on board tauri vessels, on as a commander and tactical advisor on the bridge; another as an engineer with the Asgard core. The ship's design was drawn up in 2017 and the ship took 3 years of construction before it was launched in 2020. Many of the componants such as TEP were much older than the design, in fact the TEP had been around for almost a decade by the time it was finally implemented on a ship. The first battle the Leviathon took part in was on of the last sieges of Atlantis, where the entire Earth fleet and 3 oniels took on over 30 hive ships and 100 cruisers. it was a battle that defined the Leviathons place in the fleet, after destroying 6 hiveships on its own and 17 cruisers before the wraith fled. Battle cruiser BC-305 Serpant by JRPR BC-305 Serpant Class Spoiler: BC-305 'Serpant' class Type: Battle Cruiser Technology Base: Earth/Asgard/Goauld Hull: Titanium/titanium Alloy with Carbon composites Dimensions: -Length: 150m -Width: 80m -Height: 40m Crew: 50 Powerplant: Mk. IV Naquadah Generator Engines: advanced hyperspace window generator Two advanced ion-based sublight drives Next genaraton advanced Anti-gravity wave generators Weapons: -6 fixed forward firing heavy coil guns 1000 rounds each -4 remote controled light coil guns 1000 rounds each -24 tactical naquada enhanced nuclear warheads -1 gate buster class space mine (as it could have helped by laying some near the event horizon of the super gate in camalot) Defenses: -Inert Naquadah Plating in certain areas -Asgard designed shields Other tech: -Sensor masking counter measures (when the counter measures are activated the ship starts giving of false dummy ship signitures in different positions around the enemy ship making it harder to get a lock on the real ship) -AFC (adaptable flight computer) This is a state of the art computer that is intagrated in to the sensor, comunicational and flight systems. It has tactical, evasive and aggresive manuevers programed in to the system. It is highly inteligent and is able to analyse enemy attack patterns and formulate an evasive pattern to counter it. -Asgard sensor tech -Asgard Beeming tech -Gou'ald rings A brief technical history: -The BC 305 project codenamed 'Serpant' began in 2006 to attempt to counter the Ori threat. A group project between the British, French and American govornment to maximise productivity. After the korlev was destrodyed at the hands of the ori it was clear that a faster more manueverable ships were needed. It has been made clear that the ori ships main weapon is a slow fireing directed weapon. The BC 305 manages this in several ways. First of all it has advanced anti grav wave genarators to alow it to perform more complex sharp manuevers. Also as the oir ships must be facing the target to shoot at it it 305 features advanced sublight drives to help out manuever and get behind the Ori ships. The sensor masking countermeasures take advantage of the fact that an ori ship can only fire on one vessle at a time, the countermeasures make the probability of a direct hit to the ship much lower. Finaly the advanced flight computer, once activated it will continuously scan the ori vessle to detect a weapon power up, once it detacts that the weapon is about to be discarged it will alter direction and begin evasive flight to dodge the energy blast. This ship was designed to be used in small swarms as a single 305 can only have limited effect on an ori ships shield. The international involvement alows greater amounts of these ships to be built in a shorter amount of time. Cruiser Henry H. Arnold class Cruiser by cooky CIX-308 Henry H. Arnold Class cruiser Spoiler: Henry H. Arnold Class Cruiser CIX-308 cruiser Length 149m Width 90m Hight 28m FTL: 304 class hyperdrive/main generator. Defenses: Modified 304 class defense shield. Capital ship weapons: 18 vertical launch missle silos. 3 main rail guns (same as 304's main guns) Point defense weapons: 10 anti-fighter rail guns. 2 RAM launcher systems each armed with 21 block 2 space capable missles. Crew: 52 The 308 class cruiser was designed in '08-'09. Intended primarilly to serve as an anti-fighter gunship, the 308 class vessels were the first capital star ships to incorporate a modified AEGIS class weapons control system, specially designed for use in space warfare. This gives the 308 class cruiser a powerfull anti-fighter capability. The addition of 3 large calibure rail guns equivilant to a 304's main guns and 18 vert. launch missile silos give the 308 a potent anti-capital ship capability as well. The first 308, named after Air Force General Henry H. Arnold was comission in January 2010. It first saw combat two months later when it engaged two wraith hive ships in the Pegasus Galaxy along with the Daedalus class ship Enceladus. Post battle analysis of the sensor records credited the Arnold with 1 wraith cruiser kill, 36 Dart kills, and 7 partial kills. It was deamed a tremendous success and the Air Force requested they go into full production immedeatly. Future ships in the class would be named for other Airforce Generals, giving the 308's the nickname "The General's Ships." http://i34.photobucket.com/albums/d1...rsfleet.jpgBig Destroyer DDX-306 /Unity-class Advanced Destroyer by Milleniumlance DDX-306 /Unity-class Advanced Destroyer by Milleniumlance Spoiler: DDX-306 /Unity-class Advanced Destroyer Type: Small medium-range hyperspace capable warship Technology base: Earth/Asgard Nations: United States Navy, United States Air Force, Royal Navy/Air Force, Russian Space Service, Canadian Air Force Naval Classification: Advanced Destroyer /Light Cruiser Hull: Titanium/Steel, Carbon composites, Trinium in areas of importanceetc Decks: Nine Dimensions: ~Length: 150m ~Width: 45m ~Height: 50m Displacement: 2,800 tons Crew: 35 ~SG Teams: 1 ~Troops: 40 ~Craft: Six Tel'tac cargo ships, Puddlejumpers or F-302As ~Vehicles: 4 Humvees, 8 UGV mobile defense platforms Powerplant: Mk. III Naquadah Reactor/ Mk. II Naquadah Generator backup Engines: ~Five ion-based sublight drives ~Two hyperspace window generators ~Antigravity Wave Generator Weapons: ~Ten Mk. II 15mm Point Defense Railguns/ 6000 rounds each ~One 40 round retractable turreted MRM Pod/ Reloadable Naquidah enhanced missiles ~Three triple barrel 180mm Heavy railguns/ Experimental Potassium/Naquidah Explosive rounds ~One VLS/ Firing 4 Mk. IX Gatebuster/Anti-Ori Nuclear Missiles-/can be transported outside enemy shields Defenses: ~Asgard shields/ remodulated for directed energy weapons-Unity can take two direct hits before failure ~Reactive Armor Other Technology: ~Asgard transporters ~Asgard sensors ~Gou'ald Rings/ New security protocol to prevent unauthorized transports The Unity Class Advanced Destroyer is designed to be a low cost, hard hitting escort for the more expensive and difficult to produce BC-304 Daedalus class. The ship class name Unity was chosen because this would be the first Earth vessel to be untilized by all members of the Stargate Treaty. Its small size and use of earth made alloys and composite materials makes it ideal for large scale production globally. Six vessels are expected to be ready by the end of 2007 and Nine by the end of 2008. At a pricetag of roughly 4 billion dollars the Unity class is far more affordable than the venerable Daedalus Class... After the failure to stop the Ori's second beachhead and the destruction of several Free Jaffa Nation and Tauri capital ships by the Ori's Directed Energy Beams it was sermised that a smaller, faster vessel that could stay out of the main weapons firing arc would be able to "overwhelm" the Ori vessels shields with heavy volleys of fire. The tactic for fighting is hit and run move in against firing arcs and firing heavy guns and MRMs while the 304s fight the enemy head on. Gunship DSG-312 Tegalus-class Gunship by Daryl Froggy DSG-312 Tegalus-class Gunship by Daryl Froggy Spoiler: DSG-312 Tegalus-class Type: Deep Space Gunship Technology Base: Earth/Asgard/Goauld Hull: Titanium/trinium Alloy with ceramic composites interwoven Dimensions: -Length: 130m -Width: 70m -Height: 10m Crew: 8 Weapons: 4x coilguns, 2x Felgers Powerplant(s): 4x Mk. X Naquadah Generator Engines: Hyperspace window generator 2x Earth built Ion Drives Anti gravity wave generators Defenses: -Ceramic Composites(energy/heat dispersion) -Advanced Asgard designed shields Other tech: -Asgard sensor tech -Goa'uld Cloaking tech Ships of the line Tegalus History(reason for existence): [under construction will be added at a later date Fighters F-302A Raven by Milleniumlance F-302A Raven by Milleniumlance Spoiler: F-302A /Raven Type: Heavy Superiority Fighter/Bomber Technology base: Earth/Asgard/Goauld Nations: United States Navy, United States Air Force, Royal Navy/Air Force, Russian Space Service, Canadian Air Force, China PR space Service Hull: Titanium/Steel Alloy, Carbon composites, Trinium-frame and high stress areas Dimensions: ~Length: 10m ~Width: 12m ~Height: 3m Crew: 2- Pilot, Navigator Powerplant: Mk. I Naquadah Generator Engines: ~Two ion-based thrusters- ~One short range hyperspace window generator Mk II ~Mk II Inertial Dampners Weapons:-Multiple Weapon configurations depending upon the mission **Standard~Two Mk. II 5mm Railguns/ 1000 rounds each ~Four Retractable Side Launching SRM *Fighter ~One 12 round retractable SRM Pod/ Standard or Naquadah Enhanced Missiles ~Four Modified AMRAAM/ Medium Range Air to Air Missiles *Bomber ~Four Titan Class/ Experimental shaped charge Naquadah enhanced Missiles ~Two Mk. IX Gatebuster/Anti-Ori Nuclear Missiles-/ Magnetic Cuplings allow the bombs to attach to Ori ships after the fighter performs shield bypass. Defenses: ~Inert Naquadah Plating-around vital areas| Engines, Cockpit and Inertial Dampners ~Reactive Armor-placed along fuselage After the failure to stop the Ori's second beachhead and the destruction of several Free Jaffa Nation and Tauri capital ships by the Ori's Directed Energy Beams it was sermised that a small, fast fighter class that could stay out of the main weapons firing arc would be able to bypass the Ori vessels shields with hyperspace jumps deploy Mk IX Tacticals and escape. A new variant on the F-302 was needed to fill this task, the airframe is basically the same but hull expansion and additional internal space was needed. The Aerospike and Booster Rocket were removed for internal space and replace with modified Hebridian Ion Engines that allow for VTOL and atmospheric flight The tactic for fighting is hit and run. The space that was used for the Rocket Booster and its fuel was replaced with a retractable weapons pod for anti- fighter application(requested by DSC-Daedalus' Wing commander) firing 12 modified Sidewinder SRM or Drop bay for 2 Mk IX Gatebusters with Powerful Electro-Magnetic Couplings(Requested after the Destuction of the Alliance Taskforces, and the ambush of DSC-Daedalus by then allied Wraith). The Raven also carries the Experimental Titan Anti-Ship Missile, the missiles reverse-cone shaped warhead is made of neutronium/Trinium alloy to resist the intense shock of the micro second impact and explosion, although expensive and difficult to produce the Titan delivers up to 85% of the nuclear explosion into a 1.5 meter impact point devastating Goauld shields.. F/B-307 by Cooky F/B-307 by cooky Spoiler: F/B-307 Class: Space capable Fighter/Bomber SL Propulsion: Twin Sabre mk2 engines for primary propulsion. 2 Japanese designed aerospike rocket motors for speed assist/emergency thrust. FTL: 302 class hyper drive window generator. Jump capacitor system to boost total hyperspace travel time to 1.6 minute duration when fully charged. Weapons: twin 20mm cannons. 8 external hard mounts for 10,200lbs of weapons, aux. fuel tanks or special equipment. Crew: 2. pilot/gunner, spotter/radar/com. officer. The F/B 307 fighter/bomber began developement in early 2007. Most systems were designed by the U.S., with the notable acception of its sub-light engines, designed by the U.K. and Japan. The Mk 2 Sabre main engines can power the ship from surface to orbit in ~3 minutes, then power the 307 in space flight withough having to switch to a second engine system. The aero-spike rocket boosters are used to provide additional thrust or emergency boost where needed. The 307's superior aerodynamics allow it to burn 7% less fuel in atmospheric flight than the 302. Though slower and less maneuverable than the F-302 fighter, it is capable of making hyperspace jumps nearly 3 times as long through the use of a capacitor system to store extra energy for the hyperdrive generator. This gives the 307 the capability of travelling nearly a full lightyear on its own, allowing hit-and-fade attacks through hyperspace on enemy vessels a powerfull new tactic available in space combat. The 307 also has superior multi-role capabilities to the 302. It can carry twice as many AIM-120 missles as a 302 (8 compared to just 4) or can be equiped with up to 3 of the new Javolin anti-ship nuclear missles designed to kill capital starships. It also has ground attack capabilities equivilant to most of Americas air-fighter fleet. The first prototype, known as the XF-306 proved much of the design, but its American designed LACE engines, with no additional boosters, proved inadequite to power the craft. A second prototype, incorporating a new engine designed in England, based on the SABRE concept, and additional aero-spike rocket boosters designed in Japan was built, named the YF-307. This second design would later be put into production by all three nations involved in its design. The first 307 was deployed by the U.S. in the summer of 2009, giving the 307 one of the fastest concept-to-production times of any aircraft since WW2. In 2011, the U.S. and U.K. authorized the sale of 12 302's and 5 307's to the European Union, the first internation sale of either craft. Secondary systems: *all standard asgard and goauld technolgy: beams, scanners, computers, translators and the like. *transporter closets *internal anti prior sonic devices, implanted in to the ship, always on. This prevents prior from opperating on board our ships. Columbia-class starship by AJT - Designation: CVA-306 -Type: Large hyperspace capable starship -Role: Assault ship/Carrier/Cruiser -Users: United States Air Force/Navy/Army. -Technology Base: Tau'ri/Asgard/Goa'uld -Builders: Northrop Grumman/General Dynamics -Length: 503 meters (1,609.6 feet) -Beam: 380 meters (1,216 feet) -Draft: 114 meters (364.8 feet) -Displacement: 490,867 tons normal Earth gravity -Capacity: ~Crew: 497 (115 ship's company, 382 air/space wing) ~Troops: 2,500 ~Maximum Capacity: 3,000 -Powerplant: Two Mk. III Naquada reactors -Propulsion: Two x large sublight ion drives Four x medium sublight ion drives Two x hyperspace window generators Anti-gravity wave generator network -Armament: Ten x 16" (406mm) coil guns x 500 rounds each Sixteen x 6.8" (155mm) rail guns x 5,000 rounds each Four x RAM-116S defensive missile launchers x 21 rounds each 70+ air/spacecraft -Defenses: Asgard-designed shields Trinium-based armor plating (2 inches) Reactive armor plating (10 inches) -Additional Technology: Goa'uld Rings Asgard transporter Asgard sensors Electromagnetic catapults (2) Amphibious Assault Warfare Mission Modules (up to 4) -Technical and Historical Notes- After the attack on Earth by Anubis's fleet in mid-2004, the SGC received additional funding to begin construction of new combat starships to protest Earth against the Goa'uld and other threats. The new starship class, designated the BC-304 (later DSC-304), had new facilities at Area 51 and elsewhere under construction and refit to begin full production of starships. Heavily based upon the design of the Prometheus, the X-306 (later christened CVA-306, for Assault/Attack Carrier) Columbia was built using off-the-shelf technologies from the SGC and other Navy/Army research programs. Her flight pods would be her largest feature, and were thus heavily armored and protected with new, larger-calibre rail guns modified from the Advanced Gunnery System (AGS) under development for the DD(X) and Abydos programs. The AGS rail guns are capable of firing depleted uranium rounds at speeds above Mach 8, and at a rate of three rounds a second. In concert with space-modified RAM-116 missiles, the Columbia would be more than capable of defending herself from Gou'ald Deathgliders and Al'kesh in pitched combat. The US Army's contribution to the project were ten 16 inch coil guns (or mass drivers), intended to launch naquada-enhanced thermonuclear warheads at speeds of up to Mach 4. T The Columbia was designed to act as either a full-carrier, a full-assault ship, or in a half-and-half mode. As a carrier, her standard air wing is comprised of four squadrons of Navy F-302s (48 to 56 planes), two squadrons of UC-309 Pegasus utility craft (12 to 16 ships), and a squadron of Tel'tacs (4 to 6 ships), giving her a total maximum air wing of 64-78 craft. She carries the same comparitive firepower of four Ha'tak class vessels, and can maintain continuous combat flight operations for up to three months at a time. On the other end of the spectrum, in her role as an assault ship the Columbia converts her flight bays into staging areas. With the use of special modules, half the space in her flight pods is converted into living space for troops and their equipment. An estimated 2,500 troops can be carried in this way, along with over 220 vehicles. The Columbia's flat bottom hull allows her to land and deploy ground forces with ease, and with her Pegasus and Tel'tac capacity unchanged, she can fly down troops and vehicles. Gunship versions of the Pegasus allow her a more direct fire support capability for her ground forces. In assault ship mode, she has two full hospital sections in both flight pods, with a total of 600 beds and over a dozen operating suites. Valhalla by Immhotep Class: �sir Class Ship type: Cityship - remote captial Dimensions Length: 5000m Width: 3000m Height: 400m Material: Trinium-carbon-Naquadah hull Power: 8 Asgard Neutrino Ion generators Engines: 12x Asgard Gravity drives 3x Asgard hyperspace generator (used on all asgard ships) Weapons: 30x Asgard high-energy cannons 50x anti fighter Asgard energy Pulse cannons 1x Asgard beaming array - see below Shields: 1x Asgard City shield generators Other tech: Asgard sensors Asgard beaming tech Energy dampening fields. History: Valhalla in norse Mytholoy is Odins halls of the slain. the �sir are the principal gods of the Norse Pantheon. Given this commanders assumed any ship with such names would be important and they were not wrong. In 2025 the Asgard had been able to study Atlantis and its system closely for over a decade. The moment the asgard got to atlantis they saw its potential. After the war with the replicators the asgard had begun to change thier view, the foundations of their power, thier shield technolgoy and their advanced technolgoy had been shattered by the replicators, in addition to a dergrading population and the many casulites of war the Asgard were no long able to uphold thier empire. Atlantis and the Pegasus galaxy offered a suitable relocation from their broken civilization. Ida was to be abandoned and to do this the Asgard built the Valhalla, Odins hall of the Slain was aptly named The Valhalla is the most advanced ship ever built by the Asgard. Modelled on Atlantis it is able to move a large number Asgard population, nearly 200,000 to the Pegasus Galaxy. It is not designed to be a warship but a mobile capital that will allow the Asgard race to continue while not being retricted by remoteness from thier main fleets; lead by Freya in Pegasus and Thor in the milky way, respectively. However the ship does have many features of a warship, it has 30 of the most powerfull weapons the asgard have, able to take a hatak out in one hit even with Upgraded shields. There are also smaller weapons meant for fighters but these can easily take our Alkesh and cruisers as well. *edit*Also, as seen in thors hammer these ships are equipped with beaming arrays for large scale clearing and deployment of assets, they are used against fighters and ground troop, as well as unshielded or unjammed capital ships. Much like the Wraith culling disintegration beams. They an also be used in reverse, able to place large structures on the ground or space after storing them in buffers. This technology take alot of memory storages and power to keep energy signitures intact which makes the process hard to have on smaller vessels; that said this technology can be used to make the Valhalla a short range Carrier for any class of ship, this is usually used as part of the retreat process, whereby damaged or slow vessels are beamed in to the buffers and whisked away. *edit* Shielding on the Vessel is equivalent to Atlantis, Asgard shields are already very effective but they were all of the bubble variety, Ancient shield on atlantis were studied in order to devise a way to adapt them to cover a city. Powered by 8 Ion generators the power output is also similar to the 3 ZPM's that maintain atlantis. The engines are Standard Oniel class Asgard but three are needed to move the city ship, it is able to make a circular trip (ida - pegasus - earth- ida) in less than two weeks. Making it one of the fastest ship ever made. The mobile Asgard capital is home to the seat of the Asgard high counsil, fleet command and the largest concentration of Asgard's anywhere and therefore the importance of this ship is undeniable. The ship has transformed the Asgard race, no longer are they dependant on one ship to patral the vastness of their empire, with this ship they are becoming a nomadic people, able to affect the war with the Ori and Wraith as well as enforce two protected planets treaties. The fleet of oneils, hammond's and Valhalla's have once again made the Asgard the most powerfull race in this sector the universe; even the Ori retreat when the Asgard flagship arrives. After three decades on the downslope they are back with the military muscle in tow. The valhalla, 71 oniels and 18 Hammonds are all of the Asgard fleet at this time, but they are more than a match for any force the wraith can muster. Heres the Leviathon: By immotep Designation: PBS-501 Name: Leviathon Place of construction: Asgard spacedock, Lantia, Pegasus galaxy Class: Battleship Size: L: 850m H180m W250M Hull: trinium-steel alloy, reinforced with plasma-relfex' ceramic plates Power: 1 x mark I ion reactor - an asgard gift part of the Core interface technology. 6 x mark II naquadah Generators - For support power in conjucntion with the T.E.P's 18x mark I Naquadah Generators - Backup power source in case of Ion generator failure Engines: *2 Asgard interGalactic hyperdrive, installed as two ventral fins, capable of atlantis to earth trip in 8 days. Due to improve power sources. *12 Hebridan ion proppulsion engine Shielding: *1 X asgard bubble shield *1 X asgard internal dampening field - This make explosions and impacts to the ship extreamly lessoned making it much more resiliant to the wraith bombardment tactics. *Plasma reflex ceramic plate - These plates are similar to the Anti plasma keflar varients SGC personell wear in their uniforms. they help disipate energy fire from staff blasts and smaller energy weapons. Work well against fighters and some bombers. Weaponry: * 6 T.E.P Weapons (2 forward, 2 belly mounted, 2 along the neck) - See below *24 vertical missile launch silos, each having 5 Brand new 8 mark X Naquadriah enhanced warheads with Ion propulsion technolgy, extreamely fast, agile and deadly. ( a variation of the Gatebuster's) *24 main rail gun, each powered by an individual Mark I maquadah reactor - for main ship to ship. All turreted in special locations providing near complete ship defence. *36 secondary rail guns ( along the neck of of the ship ) - for fighters and bombers: 12 forward, 12 belly mounted (ground troops and planets bombardment), 12 along the neck Other craft: 4 - F302 fighter craft 2 Lantian puddle jumpers 1 Goa'uld cargo ship Secondary systems: *all standard asgard and goauld technolgy: beams, scanners, computers, translators and the like. *transporter closets *internal anti prior sonic devices, implanted in to the ship, always on. This prevents prior from opperating on board our ships. Sevice Histroy and Background: The Leviathon was built in the new Lantia based Asgard shipdocks, which were a gift for aiding in the evacuation of the asgard home galaxy during a recent crisis. As well as a needed requirment in the Asgard plan to help rid the Pegasus galaxy of the Wraith after thier destruction of an Asgard colony in the Galaxy. The leviathon is one of the finest ships earth has ever created, she is the first ships to encompass many of the Tauri's new creations. Two technolical advancedments have made this ship possible and stand out for appraisal. The first and most important is the Asgard Core: the Asgard core is a brand new Asgard/tauri technology interface which links every piece of Asgard technology to a central control Network. In the core two new technologies are provided as a bonus upgrade to previous vessels; the first is a sinlge Basic asgard Ion neutrino generator, this power source eclipses our previous Naquadah reactors and is by far the most powerfull source of energy we have encountered other than a ZPM. It is capable of powering every piece of technology the ship has including our next peice of technology which is two vertical asgard Hyperdrives. Similar in both design and speed to the beliskner. With the Ion generator and the asgard engines earth to atlantis trip takes 8 days, however pushing the engines it is 5days journey home. The newest and most important technological improvement is the advent of the TEP, the Tauri energy pulser or targeted energy pulse. This weapon is the first human built energy weapon, it is based on designs from both hive and hatak class motherships and fires 8 pulses per minute with a yeild similar to the hatak cannon. The weapon uses considerable amounts of power, so much power some throught only a ZPM could power it, given these logicistal problems the origional weapons was abandoned for newer Rail gun designs; the project reopened when the Asgard core was brought in to existance by the Asgard Hermiod after he complained his work on Tauri ship was hindered by primitive human resources. The asgard core was the result, but due to this only asgard can use the primary systems within the core, which include the hyperdrive, shield, comm., sensor and power regulation ( most of the main functions of the ship). Due to the importance of these systems it was decided that two Asgard were needed on board tauri vessels, on as a commander and tactical advisor on the bridge; another as an engineer with the Asgard core. The ship's design was drawn up in 2017 and the ship took 5 years of construction before it was launched in 2022. Many of the componants such as TEP were much older than the design, in fact the TEP had been around for almost a decade by the time it was finally implemented on a ship. The first battle the Leviathon took part in was on of the last sieges of Atlantis, where the entire Pesasus fleet and 3 oniels took on over 30 hive ships and 100 cruisers. it was a battle that defined the Leviathons place in the fleet, after destroying 6 hiveships on its own and 17 cruisers before the wraith fled.